Often, steel components are installed as support structures in vehicle interior fittings. The steel components are usually connected with one another by fastening techniques such as screwing, riveting and/or welding. For example, armrests for vehicle seats are often formed from several steel tubes, which are mounted and connected by corresponding fastening techniques.
Vehicle interior fittings are already known, the support structures of which are produced from a magnesium alloy. For example, the publication EP 1 186 469 A1 describes a backrest for a vehicle seat, wherein the backrest is produced from a magnesium alloy by thixoforming.
In light of this background, the present disclosure sets forth various desirable features and characteristics, which will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.